There are many types of watercraft. Some craft, ferries, are designed to carry vehicles. Few if any ferries are designed to be towed along roads within common road width clearances of seven and one half or eight feet. Ferries frequently have a ramp mechanism to provide for the loading and off-loading of the vehicular cargo. Few if any provide for the loading and off-loading while the ferry is on dry land. Many watercraft may be towed on a trailering device to a point of launching. Some may make the trailering device an integral part of the craft itself. Few if any provide for an integral trailering device to be moved out of the water once the craft is launched. Many craft must be pushed into the water from the loading ramp by a force external to the craft. Few if any craft provide for the launching force to be provided from within the craft.